tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rj3ful1 as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
16:37 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:37 No, because there's no way they can really change what they are. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> (Good answer, by the way.) 16:39 Yes, Alejandro having a love/hate relationship with Heather is pretty interesting, and it'd be great to develop it into one of those adjectives and see where it lands 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Oh, sorry, this is for Sierra now. 16:39 oh 16:39 <@TDIFan13> That's my fault, haha. 16:40 I think no, I don't think she should have one, if Cody doesn't count, because I really want to develop her individually 16:40 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:41 Yeah, instead of showing Sierra's weirdness, I'm looking forward to developing her, such as friendships and showing that she can be more than the crazy girl. 16:41 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Alejandro. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:41 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Alejandro13 16:42 <@Alejandro13> Greetings, Sierra. 16:42 Rj3ful1 has changed nick to Sierra 16:42 <@Alejandro13> I noticed you sitting here all by yourself... how are you finding Global Drama so far? 16:42 Omg, hai Al- Alejandro! 16:42 I love it! Chris is like so smart! I just need an airbag to breathe in! 16:43 <@Alejandro13> Why, what a coincidence! I have one right here. 16:43 EEEE! 16:43 * Alejandro13 pulls out a paper bag from back pocket. 16:43 * Alejandro13 hands it to Sierra. 16:43 <@Alejandro13> Anything for my fellow newbie. 16:43 <@Alejandro13> But we should talk. 16:43 The top of it looks like Cody's big delicious hair! 16:43 About what? 16:43 <@Alejandro13> About... us. 16:43 <@Alejandro13> We're the only new contestants in a game with fifteen others. 16:44 Yeah? 16:44 <@Alejandro13> They've all gotten to each other very well, and I fear we are becoming ostracized from our peers. 16:44 <@Alejandro13> What, with Heather's vendetta against me and Cody... drifting away from you... 16:44 <@Alejandro13> VERY far away... 16:44 OMG NO CODY! 16:44 Wahhh! 16:45 <@Alejandro13> No tears, please. >.> 16:45 <@Alejandro13> I say we form... not an alliance, but a "voting pact", if you will. 16:46 Wow, sure! This is so exciting! I really need to update my blog! My three fans are waiting 16:46 <@Alejandro13> Uh, but wait! 16:47 <@Alejandro13> You don't want to put our "voting pact" online. 16:47 Huh? 16:47 <@Alejandro13> What if someone sees it? 16:47 Why not? 16:47 Oh yeah.. 16:47 <@Alejandro13> I mean... I don't care, personally, but... uh... :| 16:47 <@Alejandro13> They could see you as a threat! 16:47 <@Alejandro13> And I don't want you getting voted off. :D 16:47 :o OMG NO 16:47 *slowly presses delete* 16:47 <@Alejandro13> Good. :D 16:48 <@Alejandro13> Thanks for your cooperation, Sierra. You really are a good teammate. ;) 16:48 Alejandro13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:48 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 16:48 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 16:48 OKay bye 16:48 Sierra 62ea44d8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.234.68.216 has quit Page closed Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions